A Good Time
by NeonJay
Summary: Tsuna thought going to a night club with three of his guardians was a bad idea, but then Mukuro changes that. Mukuro x Tsuna (6927) There will be a sequel to this. This will also be posted on my Ao3 account. /This is my first Khr fic ;w; /


~ A Good Time ~

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Reborn, or the characters.

Pairing: Mukuro x Tsuna (6927)  
Warnings: Well there's an almost sex scene, that's about it, unless Mukuro is considered a warning? ANYWAYS. Also may be some error's but this was kind of rushed since it 4 am soooooo~ enjoy!

~ENJOY ~

/ … /

Tsuna knew that it was a bad idea coming to a night club with three of his guardians his Storm, Rain, and Sun. Their idea of having fun was getting drunk and dancing provocatively with strangers. Well Gokudera and Yamamoto always danced together seeing as they were a couple and Yamamoto would get possessive when anyone got to close to Gokudera. Ryohei with strangers and had lots of fun doing it. Tsuna was sitting at the bar, sipping on a fruity drink with a weird name. They dragged him to the dancefloor a few times to loosen him up, but he still couldn't get into it. He contemplated leaving a few times but Tsuna knew he would feel guilty if he left. 

Sighing softly he then heard a familiar laugh, a laugh that never failed to send shivers down his spine. Turning his head to the left, he recognized the man immediately. The man was Mukuro Rokudo –his Mist guardian- Mukuro was wearing leather pants and a tight black v-neck. Tsuna gulped inaudibly.

Mukuro was smirking as he took a drink of whatever he had ordered; the strong smell wafted near him telling him that it was a strong drink.  
Deciding to speak up to make small talk instead of sitting there awkwardly.  
"Hello Mukuro…" Tsuna greeted shyly.  
"Hello little Tsunayoshi-kun~ what brings you here?" Mukuro replied back with question. 

"Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei wanted to party tonight and brought me along but… I have a feeling that they want me to hook up with some random stranger…" Tsuna said, sighing once again. He heard a small choking sound, instantly worrying if Mukuro was okay. 

"Kufufufu~ I see… Anyone catch your interest yet?" The Mist user asked, sounding a little forced.

Tsuna shook his head. "Nope… I would have preferred to go to a gay bar instead…more options of my taste."

Mukuro instantly smirked. "Oh really~ Why do that? I'm sure that there's a bunch of people here that would be more than willing to go home with you." Mukuro said with an amused tone.

"I'm sure that's true but… The men here aren't all that appealing to me… Well all except one…" Tsuna muttered to himself, but Mukuro heard him loud and clear no matter how low it was said.

"Ah~ and who is this person Tsunayoshi-kun ?" The mist user asked curiously.  
"I'm talking to him as we speak." Tsuna said boldly, it may have been the alcohol talking, making him more confident to say something like that but he really didn't care at this point.

Mukuro's eyes widened in shock, his heterochromatic eyes seemingly dilated darkly.  
"Mmm~...Tsunayoshi-kun… Care to dance with me?" The mist user asked, his voice deeper than before, lust dripping from every word that left his mouth. 

Tsuna shrugged and stood up taking the lead to the dancefloor that was overly crowded and filled with the smell of sweat, Mukuro was following closely behind. The sky user swayed his hips to the side, hands going up to his neck and finally above his head, taking a deep breath getting into the rhythm of the music. He felt a pair of hands on his slender hips; he lent back against Mukuro's lean body noticing the height difference and continued to sway his hips to the beat.

The mist user lent forward to whisper into Tsuna's ear, his voice deep and almost labored. "You seem to be good t this Tsunayoshi-kun."

The sky guardian smirked "I've had time to practice." Tsuna said teasingly, he grinned when he heard the small groan that his mist made.

"Such … Teasing movements… Makes me want to take you right here." The taller of the two whispered darkly.

"No one's stopping you, although I prefer to do that in private." Tsuna whispered back, groaning as Mukuro gripped his hips tightly and ground against him roughly.

"Let's get out of here, so I can ravish you to my heart's content". The aroused tone sent shivers down Tsuna's spine and he nodded his head quickly, eyes clouded with desire.

Mukuro led Tsuna out of the crowd, towards the exiting doors. Tsuna had been quiet as he followed his Mist- wanting to get out of the club as soon as possible, he was thinking of all the ways the other could take him, he let out a small inaudible gasp.

Mukuro was smirking to himself, he was finally going to have the body of the young Vongola boss, he felt a shiver of excitement throughout his body, and he was thoroughly pleased. He was going to have Tsunas' body- but not the way that would put any harm on the younger ones body- he was going to take and pleasure it.

They made it to the doors that led out of the blaring and vibrating club, Tsuna took a hold of Mukuros' arm, leading him to a white limo that had been parked near the front of the club, and the mist user gave a questioning look to the sky of Vongola.

Tsuna gave a sly grin, "I can't wait, Mukuro." Was all that was said before entering the limo, waiting for the other to hurry inside, very impatiently.

Taking note of Tsunas impatience, he decided to tease a little bit. "It seems as you are very eager for me to devour you, Tsunayoshi-kun, I can assure you that I will be taking my time with you, savoring every inch, taste, and feel of you." The mist user entered the over exaggerated expensive white car.

Once inside Mukuro licked his lips, eyeing Tsuna hungrily. Tugging Tsuna's hair lightly, making the other expose his pale neck, lips pressing against it, whispering hotly and full of undeniable sin. "Now then. Shall we get started Tsunayoshi-kun? I promise this will be thoroughly enjoyable for you. Preparing you will be my greatest pleasure as taking you will. I want to see you squirm and only gasp my name."

Tsuna groaned lowly, grasping at Mukuros' shirt, back arching slightly wanting to get closer to the others body, he wanted friction almost desperately.

Before anything else progressed, Tsuna and Mukuro heard faint yells outside the limo that sounded like Tsuna's Storm Guardian.

Tsuna sighed out loud and obviously very annoyed by his guardians behavior. He couldn't be away for 5 minutes without being treated like a child.

"I'm going to make him do all of the paperwork back at HQ." Tsuna stated.

"It seems that this is where I bid you goodbye Tsunayoshi-kun, wouldn't want to get caught by your explosive storm. I assure you that we will resume this at a later time- in a more private setting" Mukuro said gracefully, not showing any form of annoyance, although it was there hidden within him. He kissed Tsuna on the lips chastely, then disappearing instantly.

The limo door was yanked open by Gokudera, behind him was Yamamoto and Ryohei. Tsuna glared and pouted at Gokudera. Watching as they entered the car, waiting silently till the door finally closed.

"Gokudera-kun. You're on paperwork duty for the next two months, I don't want any excuses." The boss said in a low tone, his storm gave an obedient nod, not protesting against his beloved boss.

Yamamoto gave a questioning look at Tsuna, his boss fortunately caught the look and gave him a small smile- meaning that Tsuna would tell him later.

"Back to Vongola HQ, please." Tsuna spoke to the driver.

"Yes sir."

Unknown by the passengers, the driver was actually Mukuro, using his mist to disguise himself. He grinned to himself and whispered softly, "soon Tsunayoshi-kun… kufufu~" 

THE END (FOR NOW)

Authors Notes: Im very sorry that this was mostly really rushed, but I do hope that you enjoy this read. I do plan to make a sequel to this especially because I am really excited about writing actual 6927 smexy times~ Thank you again for reading! Much love ~! Reviews on this would be very lovely~. 3 


End file.
